Fleurette Margot Lussier
Name: Fleurette Margot Lussier Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Ballet, learning languages and cultures, visiting museums, reading books, tutoring Appearance: '''Fleurette Margot Lussier is 5’7” tall and weighs 130 pounds. The majority of her height is in her legs. She has lean but strong muscles throughout her legs due to years of dance training. Her upper body can be considered dainty in comparison to her legs, but she is still well-proportioned. She is Caucasian and has naturally pale skin. Her face is slim. She has a pointy chin, her lips are heart-shaped and her nose is down-turned. She has brown eyes. Her wavy brown hair is cut below her chin. Her acne is principally on her cheeks, she uses concealer to cover it when she goes to school and during dance recitals. Other than that, she refrains from using makeup. Fleurette dresses modestly, preferring darker colours. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing the normal uniform along with a pair of pearl earrings. The only other accessory she carries is a small dolphin keychain. '''Biography: Fleurette Margot Lussier was born to a French diplomat, Éloïse Lussier (48) and a moderately successful romance novelist, Timothé Lussier (51) in the commune of Orléans. While her first name is Fleurette, she prefers using her middle name Margot in English settings. She was followed by her sister, Françoise (15), then her brother, Benoît (13). As a diplomat for the French embassy, Éloïse Lussier and her family were bound to travel during Fleurette’s childhood which led to the child having little to no long lasting relationships other than her family. Growing up, she was taken care of by nannies, learning the culture of the region she resided in temporarily through them. Timothé was an author of several romance novels and he tried to instruct his children in the way of words. Fleurette picked up reading and writing before kindergarten, and was particularly skilled at picking up languages. Her first language is French, as it is still the language spoken in the household. English quickly followed because of its status as an international language. Her mother Éloïse took pregnancy leave for each of her children, coming back to her native Orléans for several months before returning to her travels for her diplomatic work. The constant travelling back and forth between France and foreign countries such as Germany and Russia led to Fleurette developing a deep interest in learning languages. For certain jobs, Éloïse would travel alone but would bring back gifts to her family. Fleurette particularly enjoyed books, both fictional works and documentaries. Even if she still has an accent while speaking other languages, she manages to be fluent in English, and she is capable of handling herself in German and Italian. When her younger siblings were born, Fleurette was uninterested in them. Since they took the attention of her parents away from her, she saw them as little more than a nuisance. She quickly developed a strong sense of identity, often seeking ways to demonstrate her worth to her parents. It was because of this her mom, an ex-ballet dancer, decided to sign her up to dance lessons. Her younger sister Françoise wasn’t interested in any physical activities, which pleased Fleurette as she was the only one within the spotlight. The dancing lessons were sometime paused due to the travelling, often leading to Fleurette missing several months of classes in her studio in Orléans. It was a detail of the matter that annoyed Fleurette since she often missed her friends and she would sometimes fall behind her peers. Her early years were uneventful. She was good at school and maintained a high average. Timothé managed to get a couple of teaching contracts which lead to the family needing to hire nannies. None of them left a strong, lasting impression on Fleurette but she remembers them fondly due to them teaching her about the casual use of their language and culture. They were the closest things to friends she had growing up due to their constant presence in her life. It wasn’t until she was 13 that her mother gained a long-term contract in Italy at the consulate of France in Conzensa. The family moved to the city and proceeded to live there for two years. She requested that she be enrolled in a mixed-language public school so that she could improve her language skills, and her parents agreed. It took a couple of weeks of adjustment before Fleurette was comfortable in her new environment. She enjoyed seeing her skills in language grow from the immersion. Some of the children knew a few words in English and French, which helped Fleurette adjust to her new environment quicker. It was around that time she developed a desire to visit museums. She quickly immersed herself in the Italian culture, learning about its history and language through the nanny taking care of her siblings, watching television shows and documentaries and borrowing books at the library. Her Italian wasn’t particularly good but she managed to hold conversations and was capable of reading books. She was enrolled in a ballet studio near her school, often spending her time there during the weekends to train for the recitals. Most of the technical terms were in French and so she learned the Italian terms on the spot. It was originally a difficult experience because she fell behind her peers but as her skills in Italian grew, she managed to catch up to her fellow dancers. She wasn’t that popular at school, but she was still a subject of curiosity from other students due to her travels. She knew these friendships wouldn’t last but she still managed to befriend few people during her two years of schooling in Italy. Fleurette fondly remembers her time in Italy, and often thinks about going to visit her old friends. They managed to stay in contact through social media. Her relationship with her siblings were poor. She often feels like the rival of her little sister Françoise, and totally disconnected from her little brother Benoît. The former because they compete both academically and socially, and the latter because he is more interested in the world of video games than social interactions. She preferred spending time at the studio or hanging out with her friends. Her mother was often busy with work so she spent little time with her. She had a closer relationship with her father because he would be able to spend time with her in her hobbies which including visiting museums, parks, and often discussing his writing. While he had moderate success with some of his books, he is still rather unknown outside of France. Fleurette doesn’t read her father’s books because she is uninterested in the genre but she sometimes helps her father with ideas and concepts. Recently, she suggested to find a translator to translate his prior work and he has taken up the offer. At 15, the children were told that they were moving to Britain due to Éloïse’s work. Fleurette hid her discontent because of fear of hurting her mother’s feelings, but it grew into a resentment toward her. While Fleurette enjoyed travelling and learning about new cultures and languages, she often felt it was actually a detriment due to the lack of anchors in her life. She didn’t really have many long term friends, which particularly pained her. She felt she was missing out on the normal teenager life. She has continued to keep it hidden from her family, but has been quietly musing about independence. It was at first more a daydream than an actual plan, but it solidified itself through her last year of high school. Éloïse currently works at the consulate of France in Leeds. She lives there during the week and comes home during weekends, sometimes taking week-long breaks. Since she is missing during the weekdays, Timothé does most of the raising of the children. Since Fleurette is more independent, she is less the focus of the family since Timothé is taking care of the two younger ones. Fleurette’s life at home is a quiet if not lonely one, principally spent reading and studying. Once arriving in Britain, Fleurette asked again to be enrolled in a public school, which led to her arrival to Saint Editha Academy. While she took time to adjust to her new surroundings, especially the accent of her peers, she has enjoyed her time at her new school. At first, she thought she wouldn’t like her uniform because it would take away her liberty when it came to choosing her clothes, but it grew on her because of its colours and how comfortable she felt in it. She also quickly became, again, a point of curiosity with her classmates due her travels. Since she is fluent in English, she is much more outgoing than when she lived in Italy. She is still modest but enjoys the company of her peers much more than she used to. Along with the new school, she was enrolled in a new dance studio. At first she was only a student during the school year, but she decided to sign herself up as a counsellor in training for their summer camp as way to earn money doing she something she enjoyed. She started teaching dance to the smaller children as part of her CIT studies. She realized she was particularly fond of teaching, which led to her thinking about becoming a teacher. She isn’t quite sure if she is going to go through with it, but she enjoys her time as a dance teacher, and its meager pay. In Britain, she still visits museums and other cultural hotspots. Since she now has personal funds, she is now able to buy from gift shops. Over the last few years, Fleurette started to collect keychains. She decided to collect them because of their small size, potential use, and as a way to remember the places she has been to. Her favourite one is a dolphin she received from the Bristol Aquarium. She often finds herself enjoying commuting to the locations because of the change of scenery. Academically, she is still doing her best. Her grades are still above average due to intense studying and frequent questions to her teachers. She helps her classmates after class, tutoring in French, Literature and History. She’s doing it both for the money and to have something to put on her résumé. Fleurette is a known figure in her year due to her experiences as a tutor and since she is the daughter of a diplomat. She is involved in committees like prom and yearbook. She joined the latter during her last year of high school, thinking about making new friends. Despite being open about the fact she won’t stay here after finishing high school, she still yearns for friendship. She wants to be closer to her peers but fears the time where she will inevitably have to leave them behind, so she keeps them at a certain distance. In a similar fashion, she avoids romantic relationships. She knows she will only hurt herself when she’ll have to leave. She has refused any proposals. She can’t deny she is attracted to her male classmates but she refuses to get attached in such a way. She wants to stay in contact with her new British friends, just like with her Italian friends through social media. Currently, Fleurette’s only plan after high school is moving back to her hometown in France. While she loves her family, she is getting tired of travelling around. She has been saving up money for when she moves out and she plans to live with her grandparents. Other than counting down the days until graduation, Fleurette hasn’t talked about to her plans to her parents just yet. She is waiting for the summer break to announce her plan to move back to Orléans. She wants to explore the possibility of becoming an English teacher. While her future is rather indeterminate, she is excited to settle down. She plans to continue dancing and going to museums. Advantages: Fleurette has a reputation due to her tutoring and the job of her mother, she can potentially leverage that to earn allies. Her years of dancing have granted strength in her lower body and stamina. She is rather book smart. Disadvantages: While Fleurette is an apt dancer, she lacks in upper body strength. Her body can be best described as fragile and it could undermine her chance of success. Despite being fluent in English, her accent and potentially her phrasing might lead to miscommunication between the participants. Finally, she lacks personal experiences, which means she lacks the potential street smarts she might need. Designated Number: Female Student #16 --- Designated Weapon: Brigadier-General Adams' Pet Rock (rock with googly eyes glued onto it) Conclusion: Godspeed, Private Gravel, I'm sorry you're saddled with the French one. Perhaps she can learn from your example and not surrender the first time someone looks at her threateningly. The above biography is as written by Lilith. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Lilith '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Blown up by US soldiers for camera tampering '''Collected Weapons: '''Brigadier-General Adams' Pet Rock (rock with googly eyes glued onto it) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Fleurette, in chronological order. Sandbox: *meow says the cat Program V3: *My name is Private Gravel. Remember; you rock. *Tonight's Biggest Loser *The Worst Plan in History Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Fleurette Lussier. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters